


Harry Potter: Goblet of Fire and Elemental Magics

by HedaLok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/F, Goblet of Fire rewrite, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaLok/pseuds/HedaLok
Summary: Long ago, when the Earth was still forming, still separating land from sea, surface from air, light from darkness, two figures emerged from the chaos. As the dust and smoke dissipated, the figures were revealed.They guided the world as it calmed and evolved, raising up the various creatures. Once the world was calmed and society created, the two women stepped away from the spotlight. They disappeared, only to be forgotten by time.Over a thousand years later, they reappeared, just in time for the Triwizard Tournament...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. It's Been 1,000 Years...

**Author's Note:**

> Cannon Divergence and Major Non-Cannon Characters. This is a whole fix on the whole Fourth Triwizard person. All relationships are background, not main focus. 
> 
> UPDATES ARE NOT ON A SCHEDULE - I'm kinda just writing this when I can't figure out what to do with my other stories. I love ya'll!

**It’s Been 1,000 Years...**

Long ago, when the Earth was still forming, still separating land from sea, surface from air, light from darkness, two figures emerged from the chaos. As the dust and smoke dissipated, the figures were revealed. The two figures were distinct and yet, nearly identical in how they carried themselves. Standing shoulder to shoulder, the smoke revealed the figures more. Two women, one taller than the other. The taller woman had short, spiked black hair, which contrasted nicely with her slightly sun-kissed skin and brilliant silver eyes. The shorter woman had shoulder length red hair, pale skin and startling golden eyes. 

They guided the world as it calmed and evolved, raising up the various creatures. Once the world was calmed and society created, the two women stepped away from the spotlight. They disappeared, only to be forgotten by time. 

Over a thousand years later, they reappeared. 

**< October 31** **st** **1994 >**

The light brought onto the night, by the stars and moon, seemed to ripple and fade from the peak of one of the tallest mountains in Scotland. No matter how hard one concentrated they would never find themselves able to see beyond the haze it caused. Yet, there was no feeling of malice, only content and peace seemed to flow out from the depths of the darkness. 

_ 'Help.' _ A voice broke the silence, struggling to speak.  _ 'Help.' _

Instantly the calm shattered and the darkness rippled once before vanishing, revealing what appeared to be a young woman. Deep, blood red hair pulled back into a ponytail made it easy to see the expression upon her face and in her glowing golden eyes.

"Something wrong Nyx?" a voice asked from a few feet away. The voice belonged to a slightly more tanned woman with spiked black hair, who was laying quietly in the snow. 

"You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?" She seemed confused. "It's been quiet, aside from you snapping out of your little trance thing."

"I swear I heard a cry for help, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was Ahearn, but it sounded so weak and far off."

"Ahearn? Why would The Goblet be calling for help? Should we... should we go see if something is wrong?"

"Yes, better to be certain I am wrong than to ignore it and Aylward actually needs us."

"Wise words. Can you tell where it is? At the school or are we going for a long vacation?" 

The smaller of the two women closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. Her eyes snapped back open, almost as fast as she had closed them. "No, something is not right." She whispered softly to herself as she turned to her companion. "I cannot feel the Goblet, I can barely feel Aylward... She is almost lost to me..."

"Aylward is weakened?" She seemed to be unable to process that. "We need to find out why... very quickly."

The two women stood, taking one look at each other before a bright ball of pure white light appeared around the taller woman, with an envelope of complete darkness around the shorter. "Meet in the Room or the Hall?"

"Entrance Hall, unless you really think it wise to appear in front of a bunch of children?"

"Ah True! Might freak them out a bit." With that the light disappeared, taking the taller woman with it. The shorter woman shook her head and stepped into the darkness. A small shudder ran through the taller woman, as she passed through the wards surrounding the school. She appeared unharmed in the Entrance hall, the doors to the Great Hall were cracked, the roar of students very loud. She looked around as if waiting for someone. Slowly a small swirl of darkness appeared in front of her, the smaller woman stepping from its depths, an aggravated look to her. "What happened, Nyx?"

  
  
  


**Helios:**

"There are wards we didn't place, one of them didn't want to let me through. Remind me to tear it down once we find out what's going on." Nyx said, looking at me. 

"You know I will forget." I stepped towards her, smiling. "You know me, I won't remember, but I will try. So what do you want to do... Check on Ayl first or Ahearn?"

"Ahearn."

"You want to take the lead, or make me go first?" 

"I will." Turning sharply, she made her way toward the door.

I followed the redhead, merely a step behind. "You are gonna make a scene because of the wards, aren't you."

"No, not yet."

"Alright... but... should we pull our hoods up?"

"If you truly desire to make a scene."

"Hoods up then!" I smirked, pulling up the hood on the back of her robe, which instantly covered my face with a soft pure white glow, hiding my facial features. Nyx rolled her eyes at me before pulling her own hood up, continuing her way into the Great Hall. The doors flew open with an unseen force, as we stepped in. The room was darkened, the candles burning softly, as each face turned to the doors. There, in the center of the room, on a pedestal, was Ahearn. The trademark silver and black fire was long gone, faded into a blue, yellow and red hue. 

"What have they done to it?" It was a whispered question to Nyx, which in the silence of the hall amplified enough that everyone heard Ahearn. 

"Can I help you?" A small man stood upon his seat behind the table at the front of the hall, his wand hanging loosely in his hand.

"I doubt it... but thanks for the offer." I laughed. "Who's in charge here?"

"Not them, Helios. None of them are connected to the wards." Nyx commented offhandedly as she moved further into the room, making her way toward the Goblet.

"Nyx, be careful. Ahearn looks sick. I don't know what she will do if you get close. Poor thing looks like she's dying." 

In response, she lightly placed her hand on the side of the Goblet. "Not dying, but very ill, someone has poisoned her; weakened her."

I looked around, my eyes scanning the crowd, not that they could tell. "Ayl is upset as well, I can feel her now." I crossed the room, and came to a small door at the front of the room. "There's something in this room... through this door that is upsetting her. I don't remember this door even being here, the last time I was here. Do you?"

Stepping around the Goblet, Nyx made her way over to me. "It could be the old meeting room, the layout has changed enough that it is possible that the old guard could have been removed and a normal door put in its place."

"Very true. I never liked the idea of being able to change things. Makes things confusing when you go away like we have." As I was speaking the door handle began to wiggle. "Looks like someone wants out."

The door opened to allow a 5'9'' blonde woman, who had an allure that drew all eyes to her, her blue school uniform showed she was not a Hogwarts student. Directly behind her was a giant of a woman, who glared at me as she walked by. Behind the giantess of a woman, was a man in heavy blood red robes with fur around the collar. His beard was beginning to turn gray, and he looked pissed off. The next out was a younger man, in the same uniform. He stood a full 6 foot tall, even hunched over as he was. He didn't look around as he walked by, which was surprising. The door snapped shut behind him, before opening a few moments later. Two older men walked out, deep in conversation with one another. The younger of the two looked like he had taken a header into a wall, and his nose was set wrong. 

"Barty this is incredible, Harry Potter and the Diggory boy being chosen from one school.... how is that possible?"

"It isn't." I spoke up, rolling my eyes. 

The men stopped and stared, before snapping out of the stupor and frowning. "How else would it have happened? Who are you?"

"There must be a fourth slot in the contract to allow for a fourth Champion, otherwise, no one else would have been able to be chosen once the first three were set." Not giving them a chance to respond, Nyx turned to me. "That would explain why Ahearn is so ill, someone has bewitched her."

"Can you link the magic to the person?" I asked, raising my hand in the direction of Ahearn. 

"Not until she is well again."

I nodded. "Then we must help her." A final few people appeared in the doorway. A young man, in Hogwarts robes, trimmed in yellow, stood just over 6 foot tall with his mousey brown hair styled nicely. He smiled softly as he passed. 

It was then that I noticed the students had disappeared. "Hey... where did all the students go?"

"Likely to their common rooms." Nyx offered without taking her focus off the people making their way out of the back room.

"Ah... I wonder if the Puff common room is still near the kitchen... could use a bite to eat." 

"It is." The Hufflepuff boy said, before looking at the door. A stern looking woman had just passed the door frame. 

"Good to know..." I smiled, before turning to Nyx. "Wanna grab a bite... or stay and figure this out first?"

"Stay."

I nodded, as an ancient wizard stepped forward. "YOU!..." My hand raised to a finger pointing at the man. "You are the one who bears the wards.... That makes you Headmaster..."

The man hesitated slightly, before a glint returned to his eyes and he smiled. "Yes, and who, might I ask, are you two?" I looked to Nyx, hoping to let her take the lead. She was after all more in tune with Hogwarts than I was. 

"Who we are, at this moment, is of no concern to you." Nyx replied, simply brushing him off. I laughed softly at the look on the man's face. 

"I am Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." His eyes flashed brightly at his name. "As Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont, I request to know who you are and what your business here is."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me.... cause it doesn't. Good to meet ya, Brian." 

"Its Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." He groaned softly. 

"Like I said... Brian!" I grabbed my sides as I laughed. As I was about to fall to my knees, I felt the magic in the room shift back to the door. My laughter died in my chest as my eyes fell on a young boy, no older than 14, coming out the door. The magic of Ahearn was on him, I could tell. 

Before he could pass Nyx, she reached out and gently took his arm in hand. "Please tell me young man, are you competing in this tournament?"

He merely nodded, his eyes glassy as if he was deep in thought, scared. After a moment, he cleared his throat and spoke softly. "Yes, ma'am."

"You do not appear to meet the same qualifications as the others that have come before you." Nyx softly inquired.

"This boy..." the word was spit out of the woman's mouth as she talked, "is now a champion, giving Hogwarts two." 

"As I said before, Madam, that is quite impossible."

"Impossible seems to be quite possible around Mr. Potter." A man from the back spoke up, his hair greasy, his nose jutting out from his face. 

"The impossible is possible, or someone is going far out of their way to make it seem as much?"

The greasy man sneered and looked over to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, if you don't require me anymore?" He left the sentence hanging. 

"Yes, wouldn't want you to be away from your cave for so long... you look like a giant bat... it's creepy." I grumped, looking at the man. 

"He looks like Salazar, when he'd forgotten to open the windows to his potions lab while brewing."

"He does..." I shook my head and looked the man up and down. 

"I'm going to assume that makes you the potions professor that is presently employed here?"

"Potions Master Severus Snape." 

"Do you always neglect the safety measures required to keep the air clean in your classroom?" Nyx questioned. 

"The air in my classroom is quite clean, thank you very much." 

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, was it? Does he keep the windows open, a good supply of clean aprons, hair nets, anything?" Nyx asked, almost desperate at the end of her question as the look of complete bewilder continued to grow upon the young man's face with every object she listed.

"I don't... I don't think I should be answering these questions." Potter looked very nervous. 

"I'll take that all as a no to everything." I spoke softly. "I am sure Nyx will want to see the classroom." 

"And much more once we're finished here."

"Oh yes, I am sure that we will get a full rundown of the castle, the classes, and the students. After all, Godric and the others would want us to make sure the school was running properly."

"Excuse me... Godric and the others?" Dumbledore had finally gotten over me calling him Brian.

"Surely you can figure out who they are... it's not rocket science... and I am sure that you know the tales... Godric, Ro, Salazar and Helga built this school... the idea anyways." 

"Yes, the idea, the ability to build the school itself was far beyond even their magic. However, we've gotten far off topic."

"Indeed we have. Mr. Potter, how old are you?" I asked, looking at the boy. 

"14."

"That was the minimum required by the contract?" Looking at the adults, I shifted. 

"The Minimum is 17." The french woman spoke up.

"The minimum age on the written contract is 17?" Nyx asked, to be certain.

"No, it's written so only those OF AGE, which is 17, can compete."

"And he is being forced to compete?"

"There is no other way." Dumbledore's eyes continued to sparkle. "He has to compete, his name came out of the Goblet."

"Oh how the legends get trimmed over the years, Nyx." I commented, looking at her. 

"So, he is an adult." Nyx said, her voice set. 

"No, he is merely a boy."

"You can't have it both ways, either his status as under-age frees him of the contract or he is an adult." Nyx countered. 

The room went silent. It seemed that no one wanted to be the first to argue with the two mysterious women. "Well that shut them up... can we fix Ahearn now?"

"It will give them time to decide." Nyx offered as she stepped around the hopeful young man and made her way back over toward the Goblet.

I smiled softly as I wrapped an arm around the young boy, now a man, and led him over to the Goblet. "So Mr. Potter, can I call you Harry? What's this school like?"

It took nearly twenty minutes before the other champions left, their headmaster and mistress with them, Cedric headed back to Hufflepuff's den. The older men had left shortly after them. Snape disappeared leaving Harry, Dumbledore and the stern witch behind. 

"How's it coming, Nyx?" I asked, after finally looking up from the conversation that I had been having with Harry. 

"Just one more..." She remarked distractedly as she appeared to peel a near transparent layer of dust or webs away from the Goblet, only for it to spark, go out, and suddenly relight itself in a matter of seconds.

The flames themselves were all that really changed. Instead of the now normal blue flame, the flame was solid black, with streaks of silver. "So... What was wrong?"

"Someone had bound her power, leaching a majority of it; also, someone forced her to accept four Champions instead of the normal three, Harry Potter was the only competitor available to choose for the fourth."

"Hence why he was chosen. What protections against cheating and underage students was used?" I questioned, looking at Nyx. 

"Ahearn wasn't informed of any such restrictions, I'm going to make a wild guess and say that someone here was using charms and spells instead?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "An age line was used." 

"That's all?"

"That is all that was needed, Miss... Nyx, was it?"

"But what part of your age line stopped other students from jokingly writing down a friends name and giving it to Ahearn?" Nyx questioned, looking at the old wizard. 

"No one under the age of majority can cross the line, and the name has to be written by the person whose name it is." He hesitated. "Who is Ahearn?"

"The Lady Goblet." Nyx answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The Goblet has a Name?" Harry asked, looking between Nyx and I "Seriously? Next you will be telling me the Hat and the Castle both have names to."

"Why wouldn't they... Lady Aylward is glad to have students here, keeping her sentient, and of course Sciath sorts all the new students." I answered, looking at the boy. “Everything has a name, if you ask.” 

Harry huffed and looked at the two of us, before throwing his arms up and turning to Dumbledore. "I am going to go to bed, with any luck, there won't be a party in the common room tonight."

“If you need anything, Lady Aylward will show you the way to us.” I said to the boy. Something about him called out to me. We watched the boy leave, before looking at each other. "Nyx, shall we set about the rest of things tomorrow?" 

"Perhaps." Nyx answered as she looked away.

"We will expect two seats at the head table, at every meal... we can find our way to our quarters." I smiled, running my hand through my hair. "Good Night Brian..."

The older man looked between the two, his face stony. "The Head Table is normally reserved for the teaching staff."

"Are you inviting me to teach?" I asked, smiling. "Cause I would love to teach, I'll search the school for my students... you can arrange a classroom."

“I have a better idea, Helios.” Nyx stopped me. “Mr. Potter represents a fourth school. Because of this, Helios and I will take him as a student. It’s only fair that he, a child, be tutored. After all, people have died in this tournament.” 

“Oh even better! There you go Brian, now we are visiting Heads of a school.” I spoke up, looking at the old wizard. “Mr. Potter can even choose to live in his dorm, or in the visitor’s wing.” 

“Oh yes… Saint Potter getting special treatment once again.” The slimy professor spoke up. His tone got me angry. 

“Hey… the kid’s a saint? Don’t you have to be dead for that?” I asked, looking at the man. “Pretty sure only Catholics have saints… are you a Catholic?” 

“What the bloody hell are you babbling about?” The man stepped forward, angry. “No, the boy is coddled, pampered.” 

“The boy is malnourished and way to fucking short to be a 14 year old. He looks like he’s 11.” Nyx spoke up, waving her hand where the boy disappeared. “And has way too many broken bones. The boy has been abused.” 

I saw red, my hand on the balling into fists. “He’s been abused? Have you stopped this? Has he been removed from the abusers?” 

The old wizard did not answer, and his face showed that he knew and did nothing. 

“He is our student now.” Nyx spoke up, looking at the man. “And you, Snape you said? You speak ill of our student again, and you will find yourself without words.” 

Watching the man open and close his mouth as he tried to think of a witty come back made me slightly less angry. Without a response to her words, we turned and left, headed towards our personal rooms that had been built into the castle by Rowena herself. 

It was close to half eleven when there was a knock on our door common area door. I opened it, still in my clothes from the day. 

“Mr. Potter.” I spoke, as I looked at the boy. 

“I can’t stay in the Gryffindor dorms. They hate me. They think I entered myself. I didn’t, I swear it.” He seemed to be trying to convince me that he didn’t enter himself. 

“Harry, calm down. I believe you. I know that, while you have the POWER to do so, you don’t have that SKILL yet.” I pulled him into a hug and rubbed a hand down his back. “Breathe, Harry.” 

I brought him into our common area and sat him down. I could feel the castle building him a room attached to our common. With a cup of tea supplied by the house elves, I brought him over to his new room, which had all his things. 

“Your new uniform will be in your closet, feel free to wear it tomorrow. You are Our student now.” 

He nodded silently, the tea calming him down and the events of the day obviously draining all of his energy. 

“Good Night Harry. Things will be better in the morning.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  



	2. Fallout and Long Due Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns some history as his new teachers learn a bit more about him. Certain students are chosen to learn with Harry, and those choices surprise everyone.

**< November 1st, 1994>**

**Helios:**

Morning dawned a few hours ago and I was wide awake. This was my time, dawn brought my elemental powers back after the weakness of night. Nyx was stronger at night, her own element powers stronger at dusk. 

Showered and dressed for the day, in a set of deep black robes with our family crest on the chest. The crest was silver and gold, a cerberus standing tall in front of a lightning bolt. With a large cup of coffee in my hand, I waited for the other two to wake up. 

Young Harry was next, in his new uniform, a black button down shirt and pants, black dragonhide boots and gloves, gold tie, and our crest on a cloak around his shoulders. He seemed to stand a bit taller than he did last night. 

“Mr. Potter… you look quite dashing in that.” 

“You can call me Harry, you know. Everyone else does.” He spoke up, attempting to fix his hair. 

“Give it up, Harry. Just like Helios, your hair won’t sit still.” Nyx spoke up from behind me. “Helios…”

“Coffee is on the table, already made how you want.” I answered the unspoken question. 

“Thank you love.” She answered, picking up the larger mug and quickly sipping it. 

Harry looked between the two of us for a moment, before opening his mouth. 

“Nyx and I are bound. It is something we will explain during your training. Now I believe that breakfast will be served soon. As our student you will be able to sit where you please, so if you do want to remain at the Gryffindor table, you can. The great hall may also make you a small table on your own, if you prefer. As an Olympian student this year, you may invite anyone you please to sit at our table. The two of us will be at the head table.” I explained as I straightened his tie. “Nice half windsor knot.”

He smiled softly at the compliment. “I think I will speak to one of my friends and then sit at our table.” 

“Then let's get going.” Nyx spoke up from behind us. 

I led the way out of the common room and to the stairs. I pressed my hand to the banister and the stairs stilled for a moment, before creating a direct line to the Great Hall. 

“You have to teach me how to do that!” Harry said excitedly. 

“Sure, it's one of the lesser things we will teach you, but we can sneak it in. Just promise that you will not use it to torture anyone.” I laughed, as we started down the stairs. 

“Like you didn’t torment Sal.” Nyx spoke up, smacking the back of my head. 

“He deserved it. That damn snake freaked me out.” 

“The basilisk?” Harry spoke up as he was two steps in front of us. 

“You know Naga?” My eyes bugged out of my head. 

“I killed it my second year here. It was attacking students.” He answered shrugging his shoulders. 

“You killed a 1000 year old basilisk at the age of 12?” Nyx put her hand on Harry’s shoulder and spun him around. “You do realize that back when the school was new, that would make you an adult, right?” 

He shook his head, flushing a deep red. “I’m not anything special.” 

We let the topic fall silent for the rest of the walk to the Great Hall. As we reached the doors, I pulled Harry into a small alcove near the doors. 

“Are you ready for this? Being separated from your normal friends is incredibly difficult to deal with.” 

“I’m used to being singled out.” he commented just barely audible. 

“One thing you need to know, Harry. Head up, you are far stronger than you believe.” Nyx tapped his chin upwards. The two were of a similar height which made me smile slightly. Harry was quickly becoming someone I would see as a son.

“When you two are ready.” I motioned to the doors. 

**Harry:**

With my head held high, as Nyx had instructed, I followed the two of them into the Great Hall. The hall, mostly filled with students at this point, fell instantly silent as I made my way over to a specific student at the Gryffindor table. 

“Hermione.” I said as I got close to her. 

“Harry, where were you last night? The boys said you didn’t sleep in your bed last night.” 

“It’s a long story. I was wondering if you would like to join me at the Olympian table for breakfast.” I motioned to a small table near the head table. 

“Olympian? What are you wearing?” Hermione asked. 

“It’s part of the long story.” I hedged, looking at Ron. He was sitting with Dean and Seamus; all three listening intently to the conversation. “Join me?”

Hermione looked at Ron, before looking back at me and nodding. She gathered her things and followed me to the small empty table. 

“Harry, who is this?” Helios said, as we got closer to the head table. 

“Professor Helios, this is Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age.” I answered, motioning to Hermione. “Hermione, this is my new professor, Helios, and Professor Nyx, is talking to Professor Dumbledore right now.” 

“No need for the Professor title, Harry. Just Helios and Nyx.” Helios smirked, raking a hand through her hair. “Nice to meet you Miss Granger. You are welcome at our table whenever you please.” 

“Please, call me Hermione. Harry what’s going on?” 

I motioned to the table, which now had two settings placed. We sat and filled our plates. I ate a few bites before putting my fork down and turning to my best friend. I gave a quick rundown of what happened after my name came out, hesitating when I reached meeting Helios and Nyx for the first time. 

“When I came out of the antichamber, Helios and Nyx were here. Nyx was hyper-focused on the Goblet, saying it was sick. Helios on the other hand had a go with Snape about his classroom conduct. After they found out that I was a part of the tournament, they announced that they would be teaching me. Officially this year I am not a Hogwarts Student. I am a student of Olympian. Helios and Nyx will be teaching me. I excused myself to go to bed.” 

I sighed. I knew this next part would be difficult for Hermione. She would want to be neutral in any argument between Ron and I. 

“When I actually made it to the dorm, Ron went off. Telling me that I put my name in and not listening to me when I said I did not. Even Helios and Nyx said it was impossible for me to have done it. Someone tricked the Goblet into accepting a fourth school. When I realized that I couldn’t get through to him, I left. I made my way to Helios’ and Nyx’s common room and I was given a room. Seeing as I am their student, I don’t have to be in the common room this year.” I took a breath and a few bites, allowing Hermione to absorb everything and begin to think of questions. 

“Are they only going to be teaching you? What will you be learning? Did they figure out who put your name in?” She seemed breathless by the time she got through. 

“I honestly don’t know if they will be allowing anyone else and I don’t know what I’ll be learning. You would have to ask them if they figured it out.” 

“To answer your questions, Hermione…” Helios spoke up from behind me. “In order to allow more students, we would have to discuss that with the Headmaster. If he allows, I would be happy to add another student or two to the class. Harry will be learning defense, transfiguration, history of magic, charms and curses, as well as a few potions here and there. All practical, although there will be a few papers to be written. Would hate for him to learn the practical side and not understand the mechanics. As for history, it won’t be standard history. It will be interesting to see what he thinks of it.” Helios sat down in an extra seat. “As to figuring out who put Harry’s name in Ahearn… Nyx is still investigating. It’s her speciality.” 

“Ahearn?” Hermione stopped moving, looking at Helios with unbridled excitement. 

“Oh, You know it as The Goblet of Fire. It does have a name. Question for you Hermione, what color are the Goblet’s flames?” 

“Blue and white, red when it’s choosing.” She answered quickly. 

I watched as Helios shook her head. “Actually, when it was created, the flames were black and silver. If it was more well documented, everyone would have known that something was wrong. Someone enchanted it, causing it to actually have the wrong color flames.” 

By the time she finished speaking, Nyx had made her way over as well. “Helios, Dumbles said we could gather a few more students if we pleased.” 

“I have the perfect candidate.” Helios spoke up, looking at Hermione. “Miss Hermione Granger, meet my bound, Nyx. Nyx, I believe Miss Granger here would be quite deserving of our training, especially given her close relationship with Harry here.”

**Nyx:**

I watched my bound make her way over to Harry and the girl he had invited to the table. The looks between the two teens seemed to go unnoticed by the other. I doubt they were even aware of their feelings towards each other. 

“Headmaster Dumbledore, good morning.” I greeted as I stood in front of the man. Two empty seats sat to the left of him, obviously meant for us. “Thank you for leaving two seats for us. Now May I discuss Harry and his education?” 

“Of course.” 

“Helios and I will be teaching him what he needs to know to survive this tournament, with that being said I want a run down of the tournament. It has been a long time since the two of us have seen one in person.” I kept my voice even. I knew that this would be crucial. “We also would like permission to allow other students, not just Hogwarts, but all three schools, to join in the training. We will be covering defense, transfiguration, history of magic, charms and curses, as well as a few potions here and there. We may throw a few other lessons in there, but those would be for Harry specifically.” 

“I will allow any Hogwarts student to learn, but they must keep up with their other classes. The other Heads of the schools must make the decision for their own students.” He answered, looking to the other heads who sat not far away. 

“I will not allow you near my students.” the scraggly man in the red uniform spoke up. 

“Igor, this could be quite the opportunity for your students.” Dumbledore spoke to the man. 

“I will not allow it.” Igor said again, slamming his hand on the table.

The large woman in blue spoke up in a heavy french accent. “I cannot. My students are already scheduled for lessons, their schedules are filled.” 

“ _ If you reconsider at any time, just let one of us know. _ ” I answered the woman, in perfect French, with a smile. 

She smiled brightly at me, thanking me in her native tongue and went back to her breakfast. 

“Headmaster, we will need a classroom, I am sure that the Castle will allow us a spare classroom of the size we would need. Officially Harry will be the only student that is listed as Olympian.” 

“Is that the school name you have chosen?” Dumbles asked. 

“Actually, it's a school that we used to help run back when the Greeks were still practicing magicks the old way. We are merely resurrecting it for the tournament. Hence Harry’s new uniform and our cloaks. You will see the logo is a new version of the old crest.” 

He looked at the logo and sat backwards quickly. He recognized it, you could tell. “It’s been a long time since that crest has seen the light of day.” 

“We’ve been away.” Was my simple answer, ignoring every underlying question that was inferred. “I will provide you with a list of students we will be teaching, once we have it. But it does seem like my Bound has already found one.” I looked over to where Helios was sitting with Harry and a teenage girl. 

“Miss Granger. She will be an attentive student.” 

“That’s a good thing. I am sure she will enjoy what we will teach.” 

With a nod, I left the head table and headed towards my bound. She introduced me to the young teen and I could see the hunger in her eyes at the idea of learning something. 

“Helios, the castle will provide us with a classroom, and we can choose any Hogwarts student. The other schools have declined to allow their students to participate, although that may change.” I advised, placing a kiss on the underside of Helio’s jaw. “I will go looking over the students to see if there are others that stand out to me.” 

“Good idea, I will follow the castle’s directions to our new classroom. Are you two finished?” 

Both students nodded and stood. I watched as a string of magic connected to Helio’s core. The castle was communicating with her, showing her the way. 

“Alright, 4th floor, left side, classroom 4A.” Helios said, motioning to the door. The three disappeared out of the Great hall, several students following them out. I spotted a young blonde girl decked out in blue and bronze, sitting alone. I made my way over to the girl. 

“Hello Professor Nyx.” She said as I sat across from her. 

“You know me, but I do not know you.” 

“I’m Luna Lovegood.” She answered, looking up at me. Her eyes spoke wonders to me. It was as if her soul was screaming for help. 

“Miss Lovegood, I’d like to invite you to our classes.” I offered, looking the young girl over. “You are definitely who we are looking for, for students.” 

“I accept.” She said, putting her fork down and grabbing her bag. “The castle will show me the way to the classroom.” She skipped out of the hall, no one paying her any mind. 

I stood and looked around the Great Hall. A few other students grabbed my attention; a blond boy decked in green, a small strawberry blonde girl in yellow, a redheaded girl and a sandy brown haired boy sitting with the Gryffindors. The blond boy seemed tainted in darkness, which is what drew me to him. I would approach him last, and only when he was alone. I could feel the emotions rolling off him as if he was screaming out. Speaking to the others, they each agreed. Our new class would now have Harry, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Susan Bones. 

I watched the young blond boy leave, flanked by two troll looking boys. I followed, keeping my distance, until the blond boy slipped away from the others. I gave him a few moments alone before making myself known.

“What do you want?” He asked, a sneer attached to his face. 

“To invite you to learn something more than you are being taught now. To be more than you are currently on track to be.” I offered, knowing that if he was anything like Salazar, he would respond better to that. 

“And be taught with Saint Potter?” 

“You and Harry are a lot more alike than you think. I think if you gave him a chance, you might actually come to see it.” I held out a piece of parchment. “Think about it. This is the classroom all of us will be in. We will most likely start in an hour or so.” 

“Yeah alright…” He said, as he began to walk away. I could feel the turmoil in his emotions as well. 

“Draco, you can be so much more than your father believes.” I whispered, knowing he would not be able to hear me. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------


	3. Revelations of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helios and Nyx train their new group, and the teens learn a few things they never knew.

**< November 15, 1994>**

**Helios:**

Half way through the day, preparing to dismiss the students for lunch, I smiled at the progress they had made. Everyone was now on the same rough level for the basic magic topics. History was the one thing we were holding off on for each of them. We would be waiting until after the holidays to start. It was a lot to digest and we did not want to send the students home to deal with that. 

“Malfoy stuff it.” I heard Harry speak up from the side of the classroom.

“You stuff it, I was right.” Draco responded. 

“Both of you up front now.” I called, keeping my voice level. The two came to the front bickering once more. “Enough. Draco what happened?” 

“I was attempting to help the idiot with his potion… and Potter here decided to jump in.” 

“Do not call your classmates names, Draco.” I turned to Harry. “What happened?” 

“Malfoy was insulting Neville, kept calling him names, and it caused him to mess up his potion.” Harry answered. 

“OK. Neville, come here please.” The young boy came forward and kept his eyes to the floor. “Look at me, Neville, you aren’t in trouble.” He finally looked me in the eye. “Now, you and I will work on the potion again. Draco, you are going to apologize to Neville for insulting him. You are after all, cousins. As are you and Harry, and you know this.” 

“I’m his WHAT?” Harry asked, looking at me as if I was crazy. 

“Cousins. Most of the old pureblood families are. You see, if I’ve done my research correctly, your father was a Potter, but his mother was a Black. I see you know that name, probably because of Sirius. Your grandmother was Sirius’s great aunt. Draco’s mother is also a Black, Sirius’s cousin specifically. Neville is also in that mix as well, so are the Weasleys and Prewitts. The Malfoy side is from France which is attached to the Lovegoods. You would be surprised who is attached to who.” 

The three boys, plus the other students fell silent, in shock. I waited for the words to sink in before shrugging. 

“You are blood, however distant it is. Make peace with it, put whatever history you have between you, start over.” I said, looking at the three. “Shake hands.” 

The three boys exchanged handshakes, the realization that they were being childish by holding grudges over something so petty as last names. With that behind us all, I dismissed them to lunch and looked over at Nyx. 

“I forgot just how amazing it is to see you with children, my love.” Her voice was wavering slightly. 

“Oh? You like watching me teach?” 

“No, I love watching you interacting with children, it leaves me rather awestruck.” Nyx wrapped her arms around me, laying her head on my chest. I set my chin on the top of her head and smiled. 

“I’ve been thinking. The Solstice in March… bringing Harry into our family magic.” I whispered, setting my eyes on a spot on the wall, afraid of seeing her response. I need not have worried. 

“I was going to ask what you thought of it, love.” She laughed softly. “We will bring it to him over the new year holiday, as he already mentioned he would be staying at the castle, like he had the past years. 

**Harry:**

The seven of us sat at the Olympian table, away from the rest of the school. Hermione quickly put up a few wards that Nyx had taught her, knowing there was a conversation to finish. 

“Look, I’ve never had family aside from the Muggles. It would be nice to have some that understand magic and aren't afraid of it.” I said, looking at my plate. 

“Afraid of magic?” Malfoy - no Draco - said. 

“The Muggles just don’t understand…” 

“Harry they abuse you.” Hermione cut me off. “Ron and I know it. Especially after the bars on your window back in third year.” 

The rest of the table sat quietly, looking between her and I, not knowing what to say. 

“I wouldn’t go that far…” 

“Harry, your father was well over six foot tall, your mother was tall for a woman as well. I’ve seen the photos. You should be at least six inches taller than you are now. You are way underweight.” Hermione continued. 

“I’m just… small.” 

“And the cupboard under the stairs? The twins told me what they saw down there. A small cot, a tiny shabby blanket, and small colorings on the floor, all signed with your handwriting.” Her voice began to break as I saw the tears begin to form in her eyes. 

“Hermione… don’t.” 

“Don’t what, Harry? Don’t cry that my best friend has been abused and mistreated since he was only 15 months old?” I watched the tears fall and I pulled her into my arms. 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry.” I whispered, rubbing her back. 

“It’s not your fault, Harry.” Draco spoke up, looking at the two of us. “I’m not exactly the paragon of family values, but you should never be mistreated just because you have magic.” 

Neville, Luna and Susan all agreed with that sentiment. 

“My father only cares that I am his Heir. I am to follow him and his word as if it’s law. I will follow his footsteps, regardless of what I want.” Draco’s voice cracked slightly. 

“You shouldn’t have to deal with that either, Draco.” Neville spoke up, patting the blond boy’s shoulder. “Children are meant to be gifts, not tools or burdens.” 

“I sometimes wonder if I was the one that caused my mother’s death.” Luna spoke up, her voice nowhere near her normal tone. Everyone was stunned. Luna never talked about her mom. 

“None of you are the cause of how you are treated.” Nyx spoke up as she sat at the table. “Luna, your mom died shielding you from a spell creation gone wrong. You were only 8 years old. You didn’t create the spell, nor did you cause it to go wrong.” Nyx’s eyes went from person to person. 

“Susan, Voldemort attacked your parents, you would have died too if you weren’t at Hannah’s house that night. He was an evil man, it was never your fault.” 

Susan began to sob, a weight lifted off her shoulders. 

“Ginny, you may be the youngest of 7, but you are loved just as much as your brothers. After what happened with your first year, you should have gotten a mind healer or a therapist. That’s why Helios and I talk to you every night before you leave for the dorms. The whole event is not your fault, you were controlled.” 

Ginny paled slightly and sat back in her chair silent. 

“Neville, you were marked the day you were born, an old prophecy that honestly is nothing but bullshit. Believe me when I say, the only prophecy that actually comes true, is one you make come true, but wizards are weird humans. Your parents fought against one of the worst evils in the world, and they paid the ultimate price. It was never your fault, they were targets well before you came along. Helios and I are working on something regarding them and their current situation.” 

I could see the tears falling silently down Neville’s cheeks. 

Her eyes landed on Hermione next. “You, Hermione, didn’t have the same early life as your friends. Your parents were loving and kind, but they didn’t quite understand your thirst for knowledge. They fed it as best as they could, but they didn’t understand. That’s ok. Most parents don’t understand when their children are far smarter than they could believe. Your former classmates feared your knowledge, and thus shunned you the way they did. You’ve done amazingly here, learning all you can, but you tend to push people away because of your enthusiastic nature when answering in class. I’m not saying pull back on that, but give your classmates a chance to answer as well. I could see you being a great tutor for those who are struggling.” 

Hermione’s jaw snapped shut, her eyes showing her inner thoughts as she processed what Nyx was saying. 

Nyx looked between Draco and I, as if choosing who to speak to first. 

“Draco, Son of Narcissa, one of the strongest witches of the Black family in years. Your father expects you to be the perfect heir, that is true. However, as a Son of the Black family, you have so many options available to you. Choose your own path, regardless of what your father says. You have the power to challenge him, you just need the skills to do so. That is why I chose you, Draco. Your magic was calling to me, calling to the darkness, wanting a steady hand to guide you back to the light, or even the grey. Neglect is still abuse, Draco, and your father is guilty of a lot of that. Believe me when I say, he will get his due.” 

Draco hung his head and his shoulders began to shake as he sobbed silently. A rare moment of him falling into his emotions. 

“Harry.” Nyx paused as she looked at me. “Harry, you were abused plain and simple. The scars you hide are proof of that. Hermione was right. You are underweight, malnourished and I’ve done body scans on you. 32 broken bones, past and healing. Some of them multiple times. You should be closer to your father’s height, and you're not because you were mistreated. No child should have to learn his name in kindergarten, believing his name to be Boy or Freak. No child should have to deal with getting punished for doing his best in school, just because his cousin is failing.” 

I froze, no one knew my history. How did they find out? 

“I can see you thinking Harry. How did we know about everyone’s past? You have to understand something about us. It’s something we will go into more detail about after the holidays, but know this. While we look young and act young, we aren’t. Finish eating, after lunch we are working on the Patronus Charm.” 

“I can already do it.” I chimed in, looking at Nyx. 

“I know. You will be the one teaching it to your classmates.” Nyx stood and disappeared towards the head table, where Helios was waiting. 

I shook my head and spotted a familiar redhead at the Gryffindor table. He looked over at me and made a face, before turning to face Dean again. I sighed softly and finished my food. 

**Nyx:**

The students made their way into the classroom and sat down looking at us. 

“You will be learning how to produce the Patronus Charm. Harry, would you like to demonstrate?” I invited him up to the front. 

He took off his cloak, and came up to the front. He pulled his wand from his pocket and took a breath. With the correct incantation, his brilliant silvery blue stag erupted from his wand, taking a lap around the classroom looking for danger; before calming down and coming back to his side. 

“Will you explain to the class how you did so?” 

“You have to focus on a powerful memory. Most would say it has to be happy, but mine isn’t happy exactly, but it is powerful.” Harry sighed, looking at me. I nodded to him, wanting him to share a bit more. “My memory is the only memory I have of my parents. They are just there, talking to me. I don’t even know if it’s a real memory.” 

I motioned to the students to go to the training area in the back of the room and draw their wands. 

“The incantation is Expecto Patronum. On the back table is some chocolate, use it as you need it. Trust me when I say this, it is one of the best ways to get your energy back after trying this spell. I do not expect you to actually get this spell on the first few tries. In fact if you can produce one that is actually in a shape, I will figure out a prize for you.” Helios said, smiling. 

The rest of the afternoon was filled with shouts of the spell and flashes of silvery blue smoke. It took an hour before Hermione got hers to form fully, a small river otter. Ginny was next with her rather large stallion. Susan followed shortly after, a lynx on the prowl for danger. Two hours later, Luna and Neville had theirs, a hare and a lion respectively. That left Draco, struggling to create more than just a puff of smoke. 

“I’m never going to get this.” He muttered to himself as he kept struggling. 

“Draco, can I talk to you?” I asked, pulling him aside. “You can do this. What memory are you using?” 

“Christmas the year before I came here. It was just Mom and I.” He answered, sighing. “I don’t have happy memories, Nyx.”

“Close your eyes. Trust me and just follow what I say.” He did so, closing his eyes and relaxing slightly. I moved behind him, speaking to him over his shoulder. “Think of a memory, any memory of your mom.” It took him a moment, as I watched his magic pulse gently. “Focus on how she smells, the sound of her voice.” His magic pulsed stronger. “That’s it, keep your eyes closed and say the incantation.” 

“Expecto Patronum.” He spoke softly, his wand expelling a strong figure. 

“That memory Draco, whatever it is, hold it. Just hold onto that feeling, that memory.” I whispered in his ear as he kept his eyes closed. “What do you think it is?” 

“I did it?” 

“Yes, Draco, I told you that you could. Open your eyes, but keep focus on that memory.” 

His eyes snapped open, immediately locking on the figure hovering in front of him. “An eagle?” 

“A sign of a wizard of great strength and courage, even if they don’t see it inside themselves. It shows a highly analytical mind, extremely decisive. They can become stubborn and narrow-minded when frustrated. They need to find balance in their emotional and subconscious worlds. The eagle in Ancient Rome was considered a messenger of the Gods, the king of the skies.” Helios spoke up from across the room. 

With her words, Draco lost concentration and the patronus faded. I stepped away from the boy, knowing that the class was going to react somehow. The whole classroom stood silent for a moment, before the students cheered for Draco. Luna swept the boy up into a hug, much to his surprise. The other girls followed, dragging the boys with them. All six teens piled into a group hug around Draco, each muttering various congrats.

I stepped closer to my bonded, and smiled. “They have become a family, without even realizing it. They celebrate each other's accomplishments and encourage each other when it’s needed.” 

“That they are.” Helios agreed, standing behind me, her arms wrapping around my waist and her chin on the top of my head. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  



	4. TEMP CHAPTER - NOTE FROM HEDALOK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A QUICK NOTE FROM HEDALOK

Hey Reader! 

First I wanna say, I’m sorry this isnt actually a chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know why an update hasn’t happened. 

I’ve been in the hospital and unable to actually focus enough to write. I am home now, getting better and getting back to writing. I am working hard on getting the next chapter done. 

  * My Immortal - the next 5 chapters, yes I said 5, all happen on the same two day span in the universe. 



  * World Cup - I have several ideas for next chapters. They will be out as soon as they are finished and edited. 



  * Kom Daun - This is actually getting a major re-write. The first two chapters will stay the same, but I am working on a whole new line with it. 



  * Harry Potter: GoF and EM - I’m working on this as well. I have the chapters mapped out, but need to add detail. 



Thanks for your patience, your comments, and everything. I promise I will post as soon as I can. 

-Lockie

“HedaLok” 


End file.
